Sweet Dreams
by AdrenalizeMe
Summary: With life moving on after the defeat of The Shredder, old enemies will step forward to take his place. The turtles have always thought themselves to be alone, but they never thought that the possibility of other mutants would be a variable in their lonely existence. That is, Until Donatello stumbles upon a young girl one too many times and discovers the truth. They are not alone.


**Hi again. Well, I'm deviating from my original plan of one story. This little plot bunny just wouldn't go away though and the idea just kept growing and growing. Forgive me but I sooo did not know how to start this, it jumps around a lot. And well...it just dives right it. For those of you that like that, yay, the rest of you...you don't have to read it :P Well anyway, please review and stuff. The next chapter will hopefully tell more about out main charrie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any other charries related to them. Just my OCs. **

**Warning: Swearing. There will be no holding back. The main charrie has a potty mouth. **

**Enjoy if you can. :P**

* * *

><p>Even in the pouring rain the roar of the city on a Saturday night could not be drowned out. The lights may have even seemed brighter as the rain pelted down against the asphalts of the roads and the sidewalks. Walking briskly although a bit unsteadily down one of those busy sidewalks was Jersey Delgado. The hood of her sweat shirt pulled over the beanie hat on her head, a jean jacket covering her sweat shirt. She couldn't help her baggy sweat pants though as the rain soaked in drop by drop. A heavy gym bag was slung over her shoulder as she walked and she couldn't help it on her shaky legs if the bag bumped passers by and gained her glares of disapproval and protest. But she blocked them out and kept on moving. Even as she felt roving eyes on her body. She didn't panic anymore, she was beyond that, it didn't help anything. She simply tried to out maneuver the eyes by weaving through the crowds.<p>

In Jersey's weekend line of work she was used to the eyes. The way they roved over her and undressed her because she didn't undress herself. No she refused to be a stripper, but a dancer she could do. No removal of her clothes. But that didn't stop the eyes from stripping her. Sighing inwardly she shook her head, even tipsy as she was the buzz in the back of her head from the alcohol turned into a dull ache as her anger flared. How dare men think that women were only good for one thing? They disgusted her most of the time. sure there were cute ones every now and then, even young men that came into the lounge for the first time were nice at first, or shy. But still, the majority made Jersey ill.

Taking a sharp left turn down a side ally that was essentially a short cut to her place of residence she knew she hadn't lost her pursuer. A soft growl escaped her throat as she came to a slow stop and turned around lazily.

"Hey there beautiful. You in a hurry?" the voice was rough and she could tell just from that that the guy smoked heavily. Gross.

"Well yes, not that you care right?" she countered coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. The man laughed lightly as if he thought she was funny.

"You got some spunk to ya, I like that." he moved closer. She let her eyes adjust to the added darkness of the ally, and they did quickly, she could see him now. Thin, lanky, and covered in tattoos, his hair was long and greasy looking as it was slicked back.

"Ugh, disgusting." she hissed to herself. He stopped, his grin changing to a scowl.

"What was that sweets, didn't hear ya?" he growled as he reached out and grabbed her wrist hard, yanking on it. She could not stop the growl that escaped her throat.

"Let. Go." she yanked back, her strength obviously out matching the thug. It didn't seem to deter him though as he pulled her to him, his other arm wrapping around her waist, his hand gripping her butt. She gritted her teeth in irritation.

"I said. Let. Go." she ordered, her other hand coming up to grip the wrist of the hand that held her arm.

"You gonna make me?" he said with a small laugh. Her normally gray-green eyes changed then to an acid hot neon green.

"She said let her go." Jersey had to shake her head in shock. That was not this man's voice she had heard. There were two now? Oh, just great. But no, he had reiterated her command. A bystander? Her thoughts were interrupted when the thug who held her captive turned to look over his shoulder as a soft thud sounded behind him in the darkness of the ally.

She didn't know if the thug could actually see in this pitch black but she could. Being as short as she was she had to stand on her tip toes to look over the man's shoulder at her would be rescuer. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw though. For it was not a man that couched in the shadows of the ally. She pretended not to see him though as she looked back at the thug who was still distracted and wrenched her arm free and brought her right hand up to punch him square in the jaw. The shock of the hit sent the thug stumbling away from her.

"You bitch!" he growled as he rubbed his probably bruising jaw.

"Damn straight." she retorted hotly as she backed up, casting a glance at the creature behind the thug who moved quickly to apprehend the man before he could lunge at her. He whipped a large stick around and it cracked against the thug's skull. Not a killing blow but enough to knock him out. She sniggered at the motionless body.

"This situation calls for an easy button." she muttered shaking her head in pity.

"Are you alright Miss?" her head snapped up at the sound of the creatures voice. It was light, and smooth, making him sound young. She couldn't help but stare at him, though he would probably think she was just staring in his general direction.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said as she tilted her head to the side, she saw his squirm under her gaze and she knew then tat he knew she could see him.

"What are you?" she asked softly. Her feet were moving on their own as she slowly approached him. Well it sounded like a him. He shuffled backwards a bit, startled by her approach.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked, his voice raising an octave higher in fear as he tried to form coherent sentences while tripping over his own tongue.

"Yes. Very well actually. Turtle or tortoise?" she asked in a nonchalant way as she gazed at him with curiosity that rivaled a cat's. She blinked as if rethinking her approach and sighed. She was scaring this poor thing, and she knew she sounded more brash then curious with her alcohol induced state. "I'm sorry. I'm being very rude aren't I? Do you have a name?, after all you did help me." she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't know that I should tell you..." he answered softly. Then she knew it wasn't fear, he could kill her or knock her out if he wanted with that stick of his, it was mistrust. She knew that feeling all too well and she suddenly felt really bad.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she told him firmly. Her eyes narrowed a bit and she internally smacked herself for looking like an insensitive bitch.

"That's not what I'm worried about." he retorted, although it wasn't harsh at all. He didn't seem like the type to be harsh. Jersey sighed as she adjusted the strap of her gym bag and then held out her hand to him. Hoping it would show as a sign of like...a peace offering of sorts. She wanted to know about this creature. "Jersey Delgado." she told him. She waited several moments as he stared at her small delicate hand as if unsure what to do about it before he took it in his much larger green hand. She smiled upon noticing only three fingers and looked up at him, he was much taller than her, by at least a foot. With her small 5'4" stature, a lot of people were taller than her.

His eyes were dark brown, like milk chocolate, she never really liked brown eyes but found it very hard to not like his eyes. Then she realized he had been talking to her and she shook her head to clear it.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she said smiling sheepishly. He blinked and cleared his throat a bit before answering, letting go of her hand.

"I said, that, since you gave me your name that I suppose I do owe you mine." he said rubbing awkwardly at the beck of his neck. "D-Donatello." he stuttered.

"Donatello huh?" she repeated, testing it on her tongue. It suited him she thought. She smiled. "Well thank you Donatello." he nodded.

"You're welcome...Jersey." he said as he took a step back.

"What, wait where are you going? It's pouring!" she said as she took a step after him.

"I know...we are outside." he answered, without sounding sarcastic. She smacked a palm to her face.

"Right...um...but. Where will you go?" she asked, concerned for him.

"Home." he answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh...yea." she bit her lip as an awkward silence descended on them. "Be careful?" she offered. She felt her heart flutter a bit as he smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks. You too. Do you live close by?" he asked. She nodded and pointed down the ally and toward a warehouse looking building. He furrowed his brow.

"There?" he asked. She nodded again.

"It's been revamped." she answered. He nodded.

"Alright...then...be careful too." he said as he backed up again. She sucked in a breath and watched as he backed up again and then literally propelled himself off the ground and onto the fire escape above him and up that to the roof of the building. She blinked. Whatever he was, turtle or tortoise, he had defiantly broken the 'slow moving' stereotype. Shaking her head in awe she turned on her heel and sprinted down the gravel road to her home.

- 1 hour later -

Donatello had never really thought about the girl being able to see him. It had been so dark. She shouldn't have been able to. Which was the kicker because she had! Running a hand over his face he stared at the large computer screen. He had found everything out about her that he could but this girl, it was like she hadn't existed until she was 18. Leaning back in his computer chair he sighed. The fact that he couldn't find anything on her before her 18th birthday was strange. But he couldn't dwell on it forever. Besides what were the chances he would run into her again?

He did find out however that she ran a fairly successful dog rescue, taking in mostly pit bulls and black dogs and sometimes cats. And that on the weekends she worked at a local lounge as a dancer.

"I guess everyone has to make a living somehow." he muttered. Sighing again he clicked out of the numerous windows he had opened up and left open the one he had open every now and then. It was a chat room, and while he mostly got messages from the many pedophiles and creeps of the internet world he occasionally would get a real person and have a normal conversation. Closing out all the creepo messages he paused when he noticed a fairly normal message.

**CoyoteUgly25**: Hey :)

**Geek27: **Hi :)

**CoyoteUgly25: **Did you have to close out 27 messages asking for naked pictures too? Because I did. Lol

**Geek27: **28 actually :P

**CoyoteUgly25: **Well they must like you. Hah! xD

**Geek27: **I guess so. XP

**CoyoteUgly25: **You really a geek or do you just take selfies with giant glasses on?

**Geek27: **I don't even wear glasses. :P

**CoyoteUgly25: **So you must be real. Lol

**Geek27: **Indeed

**CoyoteUgly25: **Yup, you're real, only geeks say indeed. xD

**Geek27: **You have found me out. Are you a coyote or do you just think you are ugly like one?

**CoyoteUgly25: **Cheeky. I'm neither, well...I mean, in my opinion. xD My friend calls me Coyote Ugly because of my name.

**Geek27: **Ah, I'd ask but that seems too personal.

**CoyoteUgly25: **Jersey

He paused in his reply. Jersey. No freaking way. That was impossible. What were the chances of him suddenly coming in contact with the girl in the ally after on an hour. It couldn't be her.

**Geek27: **And are you from Jersey? Lol

**CoyoteUgly25: **Brooklyn actually. xD

**Geek27: **Brooklyn like New York?

**CoyoteUgly25: **That's the one.

**Geek27: **Manhattan

**CoyoteUgly25: **Legit?

**Geek27: **Lol yes.

**CoyoteUgly25: **Oh man that's trippy. I live there now.

**Geek27: **Indeed, that is trippy. xD

**CoyoteUgly25: **There you go geekin' it up again! xD

**Geek27: **It's what I do best. :)

Jersey smiled. It was always refreshing to have a normal conversation. It made it feel like not everyone out there was a creep. Leaning back in her plush swivel chair she propped her feet up on her desk and looked down at the puppy that was dead asleep in her lap. A little white pit with one black ear and a few little black spots spattered about his coat. He had been dropped on her property when she got home. In a box wrapped in blankets. Sighing she rested her hand on the little pup's side. He didn't even wake up. Smiling softly she stood up with him in her arms and walked across the room to the kennel she had set up and set him inside on the clean doggie bed and blankets. She honestly shouldn't be taking in any more animals but she could never help it.

- 1 week later -

She had been talking with Geek27 the whole week. She honestly felt like she had made a friend in them. She had friends of course but still. Walking home from the store she only had three bags. Rite Aid didn't have it all. Ice cream, stuff to make sandwiches, stuff to make cupcakes, frozen dinners. Then there was the two nail polishes, new eyeliner, and hair dye. Nothing special. But that never stopped thieves did it.

She was shoved aside as her purse and one of her bags were ripped from her hands.

"Ugh! You picked the wrong day fucktard!" she yelled after him as she dropped her other bags and ran after him. He was gaining distance as he weaved through the night time crowd, though not very big, so she could still see him. Picking up speed she was determined to at least save her purse. He ran desperately down an ally and she slowed down, knowing that particular ally was a dead end. Rounding the corner she stopped dead at what she saw.

The perp was laying on the ground, obviously knocked unconscious, her purse and all three of her grocery bags were hanging from the green three fingered hand that she thought she would never see again.

"Donatello?" she couldn't help the excitement in her voice from leaking out. He fidgeted nervously as he held out the bags and nodded.

"Yea." Jersey strode forward happily as she took the bags and purse from him.

"Once again I owe you fro helping me." she shook her head with a smile.

"Oh no, no, you don't owe me anything." he stammered shaking his head.

"But I do. This is so trippy, seeing you again. I honestly thought I was dreaming last week." she said with a light laugh.

"Indeed." he muttered. Jersey paused in her reply as she blinked a few times as if in shock.

"Geek27?" she squeaked in question. His eyes widened slightly as he sighed and nodded once. "Holy crap on a cracker." she breathed out. "That's so...holy shit man!" Jersey could not help but laugh out loud. "How did you?..When did you?"

"I needed to make certain you were not a threat to me or...my family..so I've been monitoring you. But the chat room was...unexpected. I honestly kept trying to tell myself it wasn't you." He shrugged. "But I have been wrong before." he confessed with a small sheepish smile.

"Monitoring me, huh?" She gave the reptilian creature a smirk, which made his cheeks darken with a flustered blush. "Hey, chillax. But since I still insist I owe you, um...want some cupcakes?" she offered holding up the grocery bags slightly.

Donatello stared at her for a good two minutes. "I...don't know." he backed up a bit.

"Ah c'mon ya scaredy...geez I wish I knew which one you are." she huffed.

"Turtle." he answered quietly, jumping at her exclamation of delight.

"A turtle! Scaredy turtle!" she smiled. Donatello had the courage to give her a glare.

"Well how do I know you won't poison the cupcakes or knock me out, then drag me off to some scientist to be dissected just to make some money?" he asked a bit harshly, he was surprised though when Jersey gave him a smile and giggled.

"Because I'm too cool for that. You would make a pretty sweet pet though." she joked with a smirk. Donatello fidgeted where he stood under her calm and..sincere gaze. Gray-green...her eyes were a soft combination of mossy green and gray. He sighed inwardly.

"I'm going to get in big trouble for this but fine." he answered her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Great!" Jersey squealed as she clapped her hands together. "You know obviously know where I live so follow me Donatello." she said, all smiles as she turned and walked out of the ally. Donatello groaned in frustration, running a hand over his face. "Leo is gonna kill me if he finds out about this." hopping up onto the fire escape of the nearest building he scaled the ladders to the roof and began the same trek he took once a week. Yes, he had been watching her. Yes, he also determined with her current location, jobs and living style, that she would not be a threat to his family. But what about now? He was effectively letting her in and that could be good or horrible. They had let April in because they needed her help and everything just escalated from there. But other humans couldn't be so easily trusted. Could they? Donnie didn't know, after all he and Mikey were the two that had always wanted more friends. Raph occasionally would let it be known that he wouldn't mind other friends but not as much as his two younger brothers.

He watched Jersey casually from the rooftops as she walked briskly down the sidewalks to the appropriate ally that led down to her warehouse home, he noticed an air of quiet confidence about her. Her movements were gracefully executed without a second thought, and when messed with she reacted quickly and carefully like a prowling wild cat. He felt if she had to, she would fight tooth and nail to protect herself. Then there was the fact that her vision in the dark was exceptionally good. That was strange to him, but he couldn't very well ask her from the roof.

When she was opening the chain link gate to her property he jumped down to land beside her. He had almost expected her to jump out of her skin at his sudden appearance but she never batted and eye as she opened the gate and lead him inside, shutting it behind her. Inside he looked around at the lines and lines of kennels and he could hear a few yips and barks as the dogs caught scent of one of their caretakers.

"How many dogs are here?" he asked, hoping to break the silence as they walked through the compound.

"40 not including my dogs or my best friend's." she answered simply as they neared the warehouse doors. Donatello frowned.

"That many?" he asked as if in shock. Jersey stopped and looked up at him.

"There are a lot of cruel people out there that look over pits and black dogs and or toss them out, beat them, starve them...fight them. At least 20 of the pits here will never be adoptable." she told him with a blank face. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"That's...sad." he answered softly as he watched her unlock the door and push it open.

"Yea. It is. But at least they have me, and my employees." she told him firmly as she led him inside. The warehouse was spacious of course but it looked like it had been revamped quite a bit. The first room that Donatello found that they were in looked to be an office type room. Three desks with computers, swivel chairs, stacks of papers, the works. There were two small kennels off to the far right side of the room, a cat condo thing, and numerous walkways made of wooden beams and posts stretched over their heads. To the left side of the room above a door to another room was a small cat door.

"This is the office area, where I am hardly ever at. I did however spend every night of last week at my desk though." she said with a small smile as she led him down a hall that was created by the added walls that only reached 8 feet high, not to the roof of the warehouse though. The hallway led to a kitchen area. It was small but still bigger than the one in his sewer home. There was a small island in the middle and around the walls were counters, a stove and the fridge. The sink was in the counter space near the fridge. There were cupboards above and below and in the island as well.

Jersey moved about the kitchen, setting the bag full of non-kitchen things on the island along with her purse and then putting the other things away, cursing softly to herself when she pulled out the ice cream she had bought that was dripping with condensation and stuffed it in her freezer.

"So you really did revamp this thing huh?" Don asked as he looked at the top of the 8 foot walls. Jersey smiled as she got out a mixer and cupcake baking pans and papers.

"Yea. To the left of my office was my bedroom, with a connecting bathroom and I wanna get rid of this door-" she pointed to a door to his left. "And just make an arch, through there is the living area..room..thingie." she shrugged. "And then the other half of this place is more kennels, another larger bathroom, which is were mostly dogs are washed for adoption meetings, and a small storage room that the place already had. There are stares to the upper level cat walks where is another kind of living room thingie where there's a pull out couch...my best friend sleeps here sometimes." she said as she began mixing up the cupcake batter. "I hope you like just plain white cupcakes." she said as the beater decided to spit batter at her.

Donatello nodded, then remembering she was turned away from him answered. "Uh yea. That's great." he said.

Once the batter was mixed and two pans of cupcakes were filled Jersey turned around to him and leaned against the counter. "So you are a giant walking talking turtle with a giant stick strapped to your back and a purple mask." she stated as she looked him over in the light of her kitchen. His skin was olive in color, light but dark at the same time. His chocolate brown eyes were framed by that royal purple mask and it honestly suited him. But then she noticed how completely toned and covered in muscle he was. "And you have the body of a freaking Greek god...it's like your photo shopped." she giggled as his cheeks darkened with what she assumed was blush.

"I wouldn't say a god." he said softly, smiling slightly when she laughed again.

"Okay but you're in shape and it's a damn good shape." she told him as she walked around the island to stand in front of him. "And you're like a whole foot taller than me ya butt head." she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she folded her arms over her chest. At this he finally smiled.

"I'm terribly sorry shorty." he laughed as she mock punched his arm with a smirk. He sobered when he realized how natural this felt and looked at her with complete seriousness. "Why are you not freaking out, or screaming, or fainting? Are you scared of what I look like?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice. Jersey shook her head as her own expression sobered.

"No."

"Disgusted?"

"No." she shook her head firmly again and sighed. "I know exactly how you feel." she told him.

"How?" he asked, forgetting his manners and prying anyway. Jersey scowled at him before rolling her eyes and exasperation and huffing out a breath as she shrugged off her jean jacket, dropped it on the ground, then pulled off her hoodie, dropping that on the ground too along with her beanie hat. This left her in what could be considered her 'work uniform' which was a dark teal and black corset top and her sweat pants because she was only wearing the short bottoms that went with the top under them.

Donatello didn't really understand what she was doing until the beanie hat was pulled off and two large brown and tan ears flicked forward in full alert. They were rounded and fluffy, or just thick. Then a long tan, black and white very very fluffy tail flicked and curled around her legs.

"Wh-what? How?" he stammered as he stared in shock at the first other mutant he had ever seen in the city, living in plain sight.

"I don't know..." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if cold. "I just...remember always being like this, since I was 18. I don't even remember anything much before that. But I know that this is like a jaguar or leopard tail or something, the ears still stump me, and also-" she shivered slightly and black rosette patterns started to appear on her upper arms, The rosettes, smaller in some places then others reached her elbows and up to her shoulders. They obviously ran down her spin in a thick band and came up and around her neck in a necklace fashion and then took a V shape down past her collar bone to stop in a point of tiny spots just between her breasts. The spots also appeared on her face, a central rosette on her forehead spawned a few more rosettes that reached her hair line, out to each side slightly and down to just between her eyebrows, then there were fair and tiny lines and spots under her eyes like war paint. Her eyes had since lightened to that hot acid green and the pupils he now finally noticed were shrunken to slits like a cat's would in bright light.

"Another mutant..." he breathed out as he shook his head to keep from staring.

"Yeah." Jersey shrugged as she reached down to pick up her extra layers and held them in her hands like a security blanket. "Mine if I go change into more comfortable clothes?" she asked him, pointing to the tight corset top.

Donatello shook his head. "By all means, this is your home Jersey." he said waving her off.

"Watch the timer for me?" she asked as she walked back down the hall.

"Of course." he called back as he turned to the stove and let out a breath. Maybe Leo wouldn't kill him now. She was...in her own way, one of them. A mutant. An out cast. He stared blankly at the stove timer. That was why her records were nonexistent up until her 18th birthday. That must have been when she was..where ever she had been, when she was mutated. She clearly was not like he and his brothers who started as animals and were mutated into humanoid turtles. She had been mutated with animal DNA. Most likely against her will if her records were nonexistent.

"Okay so I'm sure you have questions and so do I." he nearly jumped out of his shell when her voice sounded behind him. Whirling around he sucked in a deep calming breath.

"Did I scare you?" she asked curiously.

"Yea a little. You're awfully quiet on your feet." he said as he took in a different pair of sweat pants which were black and pink and a pink tank top. Her long tail curled at the end in delight at his response and she giggled.

"Sorry." she stepped past him and pulled two stools out from under the other side of the island and slid one to him. "Okay so let's play 20 Questions." she smiled at him as he took a seat on the offered stool.

"Okay." he nodded. "Uh...you wanna go first?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Alright. Why the mask?" she asked pointing to the stripe of purple fabric. He nodded, as if expecting this.

"It goes along with the 'giant stick'." he air quoted. "Which is a bo staff. Um...this may sound silly, but I'm a ninja." he said with a seriousness that told her he was telling the truth.

"So ninjitsu?" she paused. "Oh dang sorry it was your turn." she snapped her fingers. He smiled.

"It's okay I'll just ask you two questions then. Yes ninjitsu, me and my family practice the art and follow the traditions of it." he told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay your turn."

"Do you want to know what...you are?" he asked her cautiously. Jersey's eyes widened slightly at his question before clouding over slightly.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"I can do that for you...if you wanted." he told her softly. She looked up at him with uncertain green eyes before nodding. "Okay...uh..you said you have dogs. Where are they?" he asked trying to lighten her mood again.

Jersey's smile told him it had worked and she jerked her thumb at the wall. "In their kennels in my room. Although I also have a cat...he should be around somewhere. Normally he is pretty shy with strangers though." she said looking over his shoulder as if to look for the cat. She looked back at him again and smiled.

"You said you have a family, how many are you?" she asked him curiously. Donatello sighed.

"I have three brothers. They are all like me. And our Sensei, and father is a rat." he looked to her face for a reaction to the word 'rat.'

All he saw was her dazzling and bright smile. "I love rats." she giggled at his shocked expression. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, what are your pets' names?" he asked, staying on the subject of her animals since he couldn't ask her anything about her past.

"Well there's Pooka, the cat, his name is Irish and it means goblin."

"Goblin?"

"Yes, he's a Sphinx, so he looks like a goblin." she grinned. "Then there's Sparta. He's my wolf-dog. And then Gospel, my pitbull." she finished with a smile. Donatello smiled back. As if on cue a black and gray slender creature leaped up onto the counter of the island and turned it's attention to Donatello who fell back on the stool a bit.

"Holy! Oh geez it's the cat." he placed a hand over his plastron where his heart would be and gazed back at the very hairless cat.

Jersey barked out a laugh. "That, was priceless. This is Pooka." she giggled in her hysteria as she reached out to the naked cat who instantly trotted over to her, rubbing his face affectionately against her hand.

"I tried to picture it but it still shocked me. I've never seen a Sphinx cat in person before." he stuttered as he blinked rapidly. Pooka simply stared at him as if he were mad. But then the cat slowly eased back over towards Donatello, a soft murrow escaping it's throat.

"Uh, hi kitty. Sorry If you smell my brother's cat." he said cautiously holding out his large three-fingered hand to the feline.

"Your brother has a cat huh?" Jersey quipped as she watched Pooka sniff at Don's hand and then meow at him.

"Yea, Klunk. He found him as a kitten." Don explained rubbing the cat under the chin, instantly starting the creature's purr machine.

"Holy hell he likes you! Pooka hates everyone but me and the dogs!" she exclaimed, causing Don to smile slightly.

"Maybe he sees that we are both hairless and feels he has found one of his own." he suggested earning him a light laugh from Jersey.

"I suppose so huh? Well the real judges are Sparta and Gospel. If they don't like someone, it's an instant red flag to me. Animals are in tune to things like that." she shrugged.

"So it seems." he agreed with a nod, watching as Pooka skillfully hopped up onto his shoulders as if inspecting him. He turned his gaze back to Jersey who was watching him with an amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just so weird that Pooka likes you. He even dislikes my friend." she shook her head with a smile then perked up when she heard the timer on the stove ding. "That'll be the cupcakes!" she got up off her stool and walked over to the stove. "Well. Donatello, while I'm waiting for these bad boys to cool off would you mind telling me the story I know comes along with you and your family?" she asked him, smiling over her shoulder.

Donatello smiled brightly at her. He felt not threat from Jersey anymore. She was one of them. So he nodded. "Of course I can."

- 2 hours later -

After hearing the entire tale of the turtles and then some Jersey was now seated on the floor in front of Donatello who sat on the couch. The two had talked for well over two hours now and Jersey found that in his own way, Donatello was charming. He was the quiet and mild mannered type and he was also very shy, but when you got him talking about one of his inventions or gadgets he could talk nonstop. Jersey never had a clue what he was talking about but found she didn't care, she was still interested. Maybe it was the relation of them both being mutants, but she really felt at ease with him. She may even be able to get her friends to like him and his brothers, if she ever met them, as well. All that remained though for now was her pride and joy.

"Well, it's judgment time. Are you ready?" she asked as she stood up and sat her cupcake wrapper on the end table beside his two. He suddenly looked very nervous and twitchy and she giggled. "Scared?"

"Well they have sharp teeth." he pointed out. Jersey sniggered.

"They don't bite unless I tell them to." she told him matter-of-factly before turning on her heel and striding over to the open door to the office room and then off to her right. Donatello sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he heard her call from her room.

"Shut the door to the office so they can get used to your scent first."

"Kay!" he was glad to do so as he leaped off the couch and shut the door and then backed away from it, back over to the couch. He could hear barking and whining and tensed up at the sounds of clawed paws hitting the cement floor of the office rapidly.

Muffled on the other side of the door he could hear Jersey talking to the companions.

"Scent." he commanded, everything got quiet except for the occasional clicking of claws on the floor as the dogs walked around, picking up his scent in the air. "Come." he heard her command again. Bending over slightly he could see the three shadows under the door. "Sit. Good boys. Hold." the door handle jiggled and Don held his breath as it swung open. The dogs, in a moment of excitement stood up.

"Ah! Hold!" Jersey commanded sternly, causing the two very large dogs to freeze and simply sniff the air.

"Donatello, you need to relax. Animals, dogs, are very in tune to the energy you give off. If you are tense, then they are tense and looking for danger." Jersey said calmly from the door way. Taking another deep breath Donatello called upon his meditation skills to lower his energy levels to a calm and relaxed state. "Good. Sparta, Gospel." the feline woman walked through the doorway and over to Don, the dogs slowly entering the room behind her.

While the pitbull was all muscle and not as large as the wolf-dog, Don could tell where everyone got their fear from for the breed. While not a stocky breed of a pit, Gospel had longer legs, more like an american bull dog, but the pit image was maintained with a heavily muscled body, a smooth shiny gray-blue coat with white chest and belly, the square broad head and even cropped ears. He was a formidable creature. He even had on a spiked collar.

"Gospel, despite what he looks like, is like a teddy bear." Jersey told him, breaking his train of though. "Sparta is the one that might need to warm up to you more though." she watched the other dog. Sparta was the one Don worried about too. Wolves are large creatures, especially Arctic and Northern Greys, and Sparta, even mixed with domestic dog as he was, was no exception. He easily reached Don's hip at the shoulder. Standing next to Jersey he looked even bigger. The wolf-dog was completely one color except for his left front paw which was white, but the rest of his long coat was a ruddy red auburn color with streaks of brown and tan. A brindle coat maybe? The most striking part of the dog though were his bright blue eyes.

"Mixed with husky?" he asked, nodding to Sparta who regarded him cautiously. Jersey nodded.

"Northern Grey Wolf and Arctic wolf bloodlines until his mother who was a Husky-Alaskan Malamute mix." she said. "So he is mostly wolf. Which is why he is the judge, jury and executioner of the house hold most of the time." she said with a smirk. "Relax please." she hissed at Donatello who nodded vigorously and allowed himself to relax fully.

It was then that the tension broke as Gospel wagged his tail happily and loped over to the turtle and knocked his head against Don's hand.

"That's one down." Jersey giggled as Gospel gently took Don's hand in his mouth and pulled him forward.

"Wh-what's he doing?" Don squeaked out.

"He probably wants to play, he will take you straight ot his stash of toys." Jersey giggled watching the large terrapin get gently pulled from the room by the playful pit.

"Is this a good idea?" he called back.

"Excellent actually." Jersey answered as she sat down on the couch and motioned towards Sparta to come to her. Taking the wolf's face in her hands she gazed into his icy blue eyes. "I promise he's a good guy." she said softly, the wolf whined once, licking her nose in response.

"I love you too Sparta." she cooed, giving the beast of a dog a kiss on her nose.

"What is this thing?" Jersey looked up and cackled. Don was holding what was left of a toy duck. Only the head was left e tossed it again. Gospel caught it this time though and brought it back, setting it in Don's hand and then resuming his bouncing. After about the fifth throw, Jersey was happy to see Sparta dart after the duck and snatch it up before Gospel and then race over to the shocked turtle. Donatello looked up at Jersey who gave him a reassuring nod.

Sparta simply waited for Don to hold out his hand, when he did the wolf-dog laid the duck in his hand and then gently nosed it, licking Don's hand before stepping back and waiting patiently even as Gospel bumped into him a few times, or slapped him with his tail in the face. Don threw the duck one last time, watching as Sparta took a flying leap over the couch instead of going around it.

"Hold." Jersey commanded calmly before the two dogs could move back to Don. "Ducky away." she told Sparta, who huffed in response before trotting out of the room with the limp stuffed animal, Gospel trying to snatch the duck from his brother's teeth every few seconds as he followed.

"Welcome to the pack Donatello." Jersey said, smiling softly at the turtle who stood there watching with fascination. He looked over at her penetrating green gaze and smiled. _Well that went better than expected._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah I like pets okay. and so does Jersey. Well hopefully I can stick with the plan to reveal more about her in the next chapter. Hope at least someone likes this so far. Even if it is one chapter xD<em>**


End file.
